


All We Know Is Falling

by fallen_woman



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_woman/pseuds/fallen_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nestling the gun barrel in her shiny shiny hair, Vicious tells Julia a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Know Is Falling

I caught an angel once.

It was impaled upon the iron spires of my fence, pecked by pigeons. I thought it dead before I saw the twitch of achromatic wings.

I pulled it from the fence and carried it up the stairs. Its flesh was translucent like jellyfish. The wing-bones were crushed, so I sawed them off, ignoring the angel's thin, rippling screams.

I nursed it with bandages and chains, until the back-wounds became shy parentheses. In the mornings, I fed it red roses, de-thorned. On Christmas, I gave it a young green dragon with red eyes.

More Christmases passed. The dragon grew larger. The angel's skin grew warm and pink — no more _it_, only her.

But her cloudy eyes still longed for the stars.

So I bade the dragon fly me up, and I held my breath in the ozone and sliced down the stars. When I returned home, I strewed them upon her lap and her hair, and our apartment was filled with light. Every day, we left the shades drawn, to better see the light.

But one day I returned early after work and saw the dragon standing wounded at my door and I knew. Its red eyes were calm as I sliced its belly open.

She was facing the open window when I came in. Crystalline angel blood rolled down her back. One hand held needle and thread, and the other shook the last stars from her hair. She said something I could not understand.

And away she flew on dragon wings, leaving me in our apartment filled with starlight.


End file.
